Tormenta
by Jade Toreador
Summary: [Yaoi,Romance,Angst,Lemon]Dokho,da constelação de Libra,e Shion,nobre lemuriano sr.da Armadura de Áries,são cavaleiros de ouro presos nos códigos de ética e honra do Santuário.Subitamente,diante da grande Guerra Santa contra Hades...[Fic parceria c Tanko]


**Fic: Tormenta  
Casal:** Dokho e Shion  
**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Lemon  
**Classificação:** 'M'  
**Escritoras:** Jade Toreador e Tanko

**Sumário**: _Dokho, da constelação de Libra, e Shion, nobre lemuriano senhor da Armadura de Áries, são cavaleiros de ouro presos nos códigos de ética e honra do Santuário. Subitamente, diante da grande Guerra Santa contra Hades, se vêm mergulhados num amor profano, e, ao mesmo tempo, sagrado. Como conciliar o destino que os separa com aquele amor que é capaz de enfrentar o tempo, a morte, e até os próprios Deuses?_

* * *

**- Tormenta -  
**

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

-

Ano de 1741...

O imponente, o SEA DRAGOON se destacava dentre os navios que partiam do porto de Hong Kong para as Índias, e depois, rumo à Inglaterra. Era um navio mercante, mas estava bem equipado com canhões, para o caso de haver combate com piratas gregos, espanhóis e até mesmo, os que estavam a serviço da própria majestade da Grã Bretanha.

O mar era um território sem lei.

Os porões estavam abarrotados de tesouros, que iam desde o cobiçado ópio, que era comercializado com os árabes, até a preciosa seda chinesa. Naquele imenso navio havia também despojos de um saque sangrento que a China fizera no Tibete, por ocasião da invasão desse território.

O Imperador chinês mandava à sua majestade britânica presentes exóticos: vidros esmaltados, perfumes e incenso. Havia também várias estátuas de Budas, saqueadas pelos chineses, por ocasião da invasão do Tibete. Não que ele gostasse dos estrangeiros. Pelo contrário. Cada vez mais, na China, crescia forte sentimento de xenofobia. Aqueles presentes, eram justamente para ostentar ao mundo a superioridade dos chineses.

Mas, entre todos os tesouros, um deles se destacava acima dos outros: era uma caixa de ouro que ninguém havia conseguido abrir para saber o conteúdo, mas cujo trabalho de ourivesaria impressionava pela beleza... Havia em toda caixa entalhes feitos em baixo relevo com o símbolo uma balança, desenho esse que os britânicos consideravam auspicioso. Por isso, o exótico presente fôra um dos que mais agradara aos embaixadores que mandaram conduzir todas aquelas riquezas para a Inglaterra.

A nau, movida por suas inúmeras velas e por um vento forte vindo do leste, ganhava distância rumo ao seu destino.

Marinheiros de varias nacionalidades iam e vinham, feito formigas obreiras. O mar, que a princípio estivera calmo, começou a agitar-se a medida que as latitudes mudavam e o navio entrava em águas profundas, mas os marinheiros estavam agora mais interessados em assistir a punição de um colega do quê em reparar a mudança sutil das ondas, que de plácidas, passavam a inquietas...

Muitos dos marujos que estavam ali eram chineses a serviço dos britânicos e não estavam gostando nada daquela covardia, mas não ousavam interferir.

Para os britânicos que estavam ali, um chinês ou um hindu não valia mais do que um cachorro, e, por isso, o secretário do embaixador, um déspota, mandava açoitar a todos por qualquer motivo que fosse. Agora, o último pretexto para o homem extravasar seu sadismo era o de que seu uniforme estava com um botão faltando, e, por isso, seu camareiro, um menino hindu de 16 anos, deveria ser surrado com cinqüenta chicotadas.

Todos os que estavam ali, começaram a ver a surra hedionda no moleque sem falar ou reagir, menos um homem. Ele deu um passo a frente e segurou o chicote das mãos do inglês com uma força tal que o homem gritou de dor.

"Solte isso ou você vai virar comida de tubarão, eu juro".

O olhar oriental era firme e a voz, contida, era uma ameaça real.

O marujo recuou para trás, mas, imediatamente, os homens a serviço dos britânicos se colocaram a sua volta, com as armas apontadas para ele.

O secretário que estivera na China em missão diplomática, vendo que acontecia um principio de rebelião no convés, saiu da sua cabine.

"Que diabos está acontecendo? Quem ousou...".

"Eu ousei. Contratei esses homens e eles são MINHA responsabilidade".

O homem se inquietou. A voz do chinês era grave, forte, e mostrava uma segurança incomum. Também seu inglês era bom, quase sem sotaque.

"O navio está sob meu comando".

"Seus homens e sua mercadoria estão sob o seu comando, senhor, mas esse navio é um navio mercante livre, contratado pela companhia das Índias para servir o Imperador da China. Minha missão é conduzir vocês a salvo até a Índia, para que lá, o senhor tome o navio britânico em segurança rumo a sua terra...".

"Enquanto eu estiver no seu navio, chinês nojento, você e seus homens vão ter que me obedecer. A bandeira que está fremindo nesse navio agora é britânica. Se não me obedecer, vou mandar fuzilar a todos. Esse menino deverá ser castigado".

"Ele não agüentará sequer vinte chicotadas...".

"Que morra".

O mar se agitava cada vez mais...

O inglês gritou para um dos seus homens:

"Ande, pegue o chicote e continue o castigo".

O homem chegou a olhar com medo para Dokho. Ele tinha o olhar de um tigre prestes a atacar.

Dante de todos, o chinês tirou sua camisa e deixou suas imensas costas a vista de todos. Alguns marujos soltaram uma exclamação de admiração. Havia um imenso tigre tatuado, tomando os músculos das costas com tremenda sensualidade.

Dokho se colocou entre o menino e o chicote, olhando desafiadoramente para o britânico, que rosnou de raiva:

"Se quer proteger esse cachorro, o problema é seu".

Dokho recebeu a primeira chicotada, que entrou na sua carne, sobre o desenho do tigre, lanhando-o e fazendo o sangue escorrer. Mas ele sequer gritou. Seu olhar estava vidrado como o de uma fera. O inglês que batia sentiu medo. Aquele homem não tinha um olhar humano.

As mãos do carrasco chegaram a tremer...

O secretário gritou, furioso...

"Eu mandei continuar...".

Mas, subitamente, uma onda imensa fez o navio balançar perigosamente... Todos os marujos começaram a correr para seus postos. Uma nova onda fez pelo menos trinta deles caírem no mar... O navio quase tombou.

Dokho, um oficial experiente em navegação, jamais havia visto um mar revolto assim surgir do nada!

Soltou o menino que estava amarrado...

"Segure-se, vou ver o que está acontecendo!".

O mar parecia ter despertado um titã adormecido, tamanho sua fúria.

Dokho segurava-se nas cordas, e, usando toda sua força, subiu no mastro principal. Segurava agora uma faca nos dentes.

A julgar por seu conhecimento no assunto, Dokho tinha apenas uma certeza em seu coração: algo ali estava errado, muito errado.

Daquela altura ele tinha uma visão geral do mar crispado, que se revolvia num padrão incomum e sacudia a nave como se ela fosse um barquinho de papel.

E, repentinamente, o silêncio.

As ondas se acalmaram de súbito e a embarcação aprumou, após chacoalhar com violência e levar mais alguns homens a se estatelar no dequê. Os marinheiros estavam em choque, sem saber se o natural seria comemorar ou temer a bizarra calmaria. Por alguns segundos ninguém teve coragem de fazer ruído algum.

O calar das bocas tornou os eventos posteriores ainda mais impressionantes.

Um som rouco e monótono pareceu brotar das profundezas do oceano e tornou-se gradualmente um rugido ensurdecedor. Um trecho circular de água a estibordo fervilhou intensamente como se prestes a entrar em ebulição.

Foi então que Dokho viu, no ponto onde a água efervescia, uma criatura, talvez grande como uma arraia jamanta, aproximar-se da superfície, avultando-se com rapidez.

A água espirrou aos borbotões, causando novas ondas e espalhando o terror pelo navio. Os gritos cortaram o ar quando o ser monstruoso finalmente emergiu, sob a forma de um homem gigante. Tinha uma cabeça assimétrica, grotesca, desproporcionalmente pequena para o resto do corpanzil. Usava uma espécie de couraça grosseira, surrada, feita de pele de baleia curtida e placas de metal azinhavrado coberto de cracas, algas e limo fétido.

Horrorizado, Dokho percebeu que a carranca mal-feita não era dotada de olhos e havia um calombo do tamanho de um ovo de grou no local onde deveria ser a testa.

"Cíclopeeeee!". Alguém berrou, desesperado, como se a 'coisa' fosse desaparecer por ter o seu nome pronunciado.

Dokho tentou não entrar em pânico como os outros, conforme o monstro encurtava a distância até o navio, deslocando-se com a maior facilidade na água, grunhindo palavras ininteligíveis com sua voz de trovão. O calombo na cabeça abriu-se em um olho, feio e vermelho como o de um demônio.

Algumas pessoas lançaram-se ao mar para a morte certa, mas o jovem chinês agarrou-se firmemente ao mastro. O seu sexto sentido dizia que talvez ele ainda tivesse uma chance.

"Canhões, rápido, seus inúteis, preparem os canhões!". O comandante tentou ordenar, sem muita convicção, o que surtiu pouco ou nenhum efeito na tripulação atarantada, dividida entre correr e rezar.

"Se eu ao menos conseguisse fazer _aquilo_...". Dokho pensou, lembrando-se do kung fu, do campo de arroz, do dia em que ele realizou um milagre.

O ciclope agora segurava o SEA DRAGOON, chacoalhando-o entre as manoplas terminadas em garras imundas e gritando mais uma vez aquelas palavras no idioma que Dokho não conhecia. Quem quer que ainda estivesse em pé sobre o navio, agora tombava e era lançado de um lado para o outro, rolando junto com barris, cordas e balas de canhão. O mastro sacudia como uma haste de fino bambu.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, tentando sentir a energia primordial do Ki fluir pelos canais vivos de seu corpo. Ele tinha que tentar.

O navio estremeceu, tendo parte do casco esmagado na altura da popa. Era chegada a hora!

"Olhe para cá, seu monstrooooo!". Dokho gritou, atraindo a atenção da criatura. O cíclope grunhiu, largando a embarcação e encarando-o com ódio, pronto para desferir-lhe um golpe fatal.

Na velocidade de um raio, Dokho soltou a mão direita do mastro e concentrou o Ki ardente em uma esfera de luz, que explodiu, faiscando, ao ser liberada, acertando em cheio o olho da criatura.

O corpo de Dokho recebeu o impacto do próprio disparo, sendo arremessado em queda-livre e atingindo dolorosamente a superfície d'água.

E a sua visão obscureceu.

Sabia que, como os outros, estava se afogando... O navio estava submergindo, agora em destroços, e os corpos dos afogados iam para o túmulo eterno do mar...

A morte...

Não esperava que encontrá-la fosse algo doce como uma cantiga, mas era essa a sensação que envolvia Dokho, juntamente com a penumbra e a inconsciência. Na sua mente, reviveu por instantes, que poderiam ser segundos ou séculos, cenas de seu árduo aprendizado com os monges shaolin... Viu seu mestre e a voz dele pareceu ecoar...

"O Ki habita em você, filho do tigre. Os Deuses vão se espelhar na sua força. E vão respeitá-lo como se fosse um deles".

Isso havia sido dito no dia em que ele realizara aquele milagre de explodir a mesma energia de luz que agora ele havia jogado contra o cíclope. Havia acontecido aquele estranho fenômeno durante um treinamento próximo aos campos de arroz de sua terra natal. O seu mestre, com emoção contida, mas forte, lhe explicara que o Ki, a energia plena vinda da união mística ying yang, podia se manifestar sob diferenças formas, mas que ele, Dokho, era um predestinado, por conseguir canalizá-la na sua forma mais pura.

E mais uma vez ouviu a voz no mar...Na mente... Poderia ser o mestre, ou sua alma enfrentando a morte... Não saberia dizer...

"Lute. O seu destino está escrito nas estrelas. LUTE".

Dokho sentiu seu corpo fremir e despertar da inconsciência, e, como num passe de mágica, conseguiu súbita energia para não se afogar na água. Abriu os olhos e, para seu total espanto, percebeu que enxergava na água. Conseguia enxergar graças a um brilho intenso que vinha de um ponto no meio da escuridão oceânica. Teve receio que aquela estranha luz fosse algum tipo de contra ataque do Ciclope, mas, para sua total incredulidade, surgiu na luz uma caixa dourada, a mesma caixa de ouro que fôra carregada para o SEA DRAGOON como presente do imperador chinês à majestade britânica.

Estaria tendo um delírio?

Seus pulmões ardiam pedindo ar, mas ele resistia bravamente ao suplicio, com a força de uma fera acuada. Iria morrer se não voltasse a superfície, mas aquela luz dourada parecia hipnotizá-lo. O que era aquilo?

Diante de seus olhos incrédulos, a caixa explodiu fazendo uma balança surgir e depois se transformar em uma armadura de ouro reluzente.

Definitivamente, era um delírio, só podia ser...

Antes que Dokho conseguisse assimilar o que realmente estaria acontecendo com ele, a armadura acoplou-se em seu corpo como se fosse viva e consciente. Ele sentiu novamente a energia KI fremir dentro dele, lhe dando um novo fôlego, o que lhe garantiu minutos preciosos para tentar subir novamente a superfície. Incrédulo, Dokho viu que a estranha vestimenta de ouro lhe dava uma agilidade assombrosa, e que, ao contrário do que imaginara a princípio, lhe facilitava os movimentos na água, ao invés de dificultá-los.

Conseguiu emergir até a superfície e respirar.

Nadou. Não sabia onde estava a terra firme, mas sentia que a estranha veste de ouro o conduzia. Estava assustado demais para tentar entender toda aquela situação sobrenatural. Agora, tudo o que queria, era sobreviver...

**o0o**

Árida. Inóspita. Assim havia ficado o único pedaço de Lemúria que não fôra submerso pelo mar. Havia virado lenda. Havia virado mito, tal como antiga Atlântica.

Era uma ilha triste... Alguns a chamavam de Ilha da Morte.

Mesmo assim, Shion amava aquele lugar. Podia sentir ali as almas dos antigos murmurando preces e bênçãos... A cada primavera, nos dias que antecediam o solstício de verão, ele saia do Tibete, lugar onde nascera, e migrara para a terra sagrada dos antigos, para o ritual do "Êxodo".

Esse ritual fazia com que anualmente os lemurianos migrassem até a ilha, para encontrarem seu líder espiritual e fazerem meditações e preces. Também, durante esse ritual, era a ocasião em que os poucos lemurianos existentes recebiam ensinamentos e ouviam a historia dos ancestrais e de seus mestres.

Shion, por ocasião do seu nascimento, fôra predestinado a ser o líder deles, graças ao estudo que os mais velhos haviam feito nas estrelas.

Por isso, fora criado num antigo templo budista do tibete, que servia de morada secreta aos poucos descentes do povo antigo da Lemúria. E ali, nesse templo, além dos ensinamentos espirituais e culturais do seu povo e do povo tibetano, Shion recebera também o ensinamento sagrado da alquimia lemuriana, que podia trabalhar um metal místico feito com Oricalco, Gamânio e Pó de Estrelas.

Com esse metal, as sagradas armaduras dos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Atena haviam sido criadas!

Além de ser da antiga nobreza dos Lemurianos remanescentes, Shion tinha o ônus de ser o único conhecedor dessa alquimia aprendida pelos seus antepassados diretamente com os Deuses...

E o peso da sua responsabilidade, ainda tão jovem, ia ainda mais além: recentemente, havia sido graduado Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Áries.

Sem dúvida, responsabilidades severas demais, das quais o jovem tibetano muito se orgulhava. Era um dever. E era uma honra: ele era um sagrado discípulo da Deusa da Sabedoria. Um guerreiro protetor da Deusa Atena e das armaduras...

Shion, naquele momento, estava no ponto mais alto da ilha. Dali, podia ter uma visão da parte menos inóspita, que com o calor, durante a primavera, cobria-se com um manto de flores silvestres.

Um espetáculo de esperança no meio de tanta aridez...

Viu quando um dos seus ajudantes de ordem, um menino lemuriano de cerca de doze anos, veio correndo a sua direção. O garoto tinha um ar preocupado nos olhos e as inconfundíveis manchas lemurianas sobre a testa: um sinal de raça lemuriana pura.

"Senhor, senhor!".

"Novidades da Grécia, a Armadura de Libra já foi recuperada?".

Shion estava muito contrariado pelo fato da sagrada armadura de Ouro de Libra, que estava sob cuidado dos lemurianos, ter sido roubada do templo. O fato de ela ter ido parar no Tesouro Imperial Chinês havia sido algo que o irritara ainda mais. Há meses, uma comitiva do Santuário havia ido até a China resolver esse impasse, mas o imperador resolvera, por não reconhecer a legitimidade do Santuário, entregar o precioso objeto como presente à Inglaterra...

Não podiam perder a sagrada armadura daquela forma estúpida, pois surgiam presságios sobre uma nova Guerra Santa!

Desde a invasão da Terra por Poseidon, quando o Deus do mar havia sido enclausurado na urna selada, Deuses tentavam quebrar a harmonia cósmica da Terra que era protegida por Atena. Esse embate de forças entre Deuses, que aconteciam a cada 250 anos em média, era chamado de "Guerra Santa".

Atena estava reencarnada e viva. Uma nova guerra iria acontecer...

O menino respondeu a pergunta de Shion, tirando-o de seus pensamentos sombrios...

"Meu senhor, um milagre aconteceu. A armadura de libra apareceu em nossa praia, aqui mesmo, na Ilha da Morte...".

Shion ficou realmente surpreso. Como aquilo era possível?

Seus olhos, cuja cor era de um violeta róseo, brilharam intensamente, enquanto seus cabelos, longos e rebeldes, esvoaçavam ao vento, lhe dando uma aparência altiva e sedutora. Sua voz soou imponente. Era suave, mas forte, como um trovão prenunciando a tempestade.

"Depressa, leve-me onde a armadura está...".

**o0o**

A surpresa do nobre lemuriano não diminuiu quando percebeu que, ao lado da caixa sagrada de Libra, havia um homem desacordado. Sentia um cosmo forte. Estava vivo. E esse cosmo era impressionante! A tatuagem de tigre que se destacava na musculatura perfeita do corpo semi-nu também impressionava.

Havia ali na praia mais dois lemurianos, que haviam chegado quase ao mesmo tempo em que ele e o seu jovem ajudante de ordens... Um deles disse...

"Senhor, não conseguimos explicar como isso pode acontecer... Mas foi a armadura quem trouxe o estranho até a praia. Ela se desacoplou do corpo dele e se colocou na caixa, ao lado dele, como se o protegesse...".

Shion estava quase espantado agora. Aquele fato era totalmente inusitado, mas só havia uma explicação para aquilo: armadura escolhera aquele estranho como seu dono... Era ele agora o legítimo portador da armadura sagrada de Libra!

Agachou-se ao lado do corpo do jovem oriental. A pele dourada apresentava algumas escoriações leves, mas num geral ele parecia estar fora de perigo. Correu a mão elegante sobre as costas laceradas e, embasado apenas naquele gesto concluiu que não fraturara nenhum osso importante e não estava com hemorragias internas.

Aqueceu as palmas com uma cosmo-energia balsâmica e depositou sobre as feridas, no intuito de acelerar a cicatrização e gerar algum conforto para o náufrago.

Virou-o, finalmente, de barriga para cima. Sua face e cabelos estavam grudados de areia e sangue, mas Shion reconheceria aquelas feições características em qualquer lugar. Das sobrancelhas espessas ao queixo quadrado, definitivamente...

"Chinês". Murmurou com desdém.

Shion não gostava muito d_aquela raça. _Os chineses eram todos uns oportunistas nojentos, pensava ele. Aproveitavam-se da desordem em seu país para tentar engoli-lo. Nas terras altas tibetanas, os chineses manchus haviam edificado fortes guarnições militares. Mesmo Lhasa, a cidade santa do Dalai Lama, havia sido transformada numa região militar.

Mas ele não podia deixar o rapaz jogado na praia, mesmo que quisesse. Tinha por obrigação prestar-lhe auxílio e levá-lo ao Santuário para que fosse instruído.

Não seria exatamente uma tarefa agradável de cumprir, mas ele tinha certeza que a sua dedicação seria recompensada generosamente quando voltasse à Grécia levando armadura perdida _e_ cavaleiro escolhido. Mataria dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

Além de tudo, embora não confessasse nem sob tortura, Shion estava se roendo de curiosidades para saber o que o chinês tinha de tão especial para ser honrado com as armas sagradas de Libra.

"Eu o hospedarei no meu _Palácio_". O lemuriano disse, sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

**o0o**

Dokho abriu os olhos com dificuldade, a visão embaciada. Não sabia ao certo se delirava, mas o que viu reforçou a idéia de que talvez estivesse fora do juízo perfeito.

Sobre ele se erguia um teto em abóbada que parecia ser de pedra, curiosamente sem emendas, adornado com baixo-relevos por toda a sua extensão. Não havia archotes ou lamparinas, mas o ambiente refulgia um brilho natural e âmbar, como se dotado de luz própria.

Inspirou fundo, sentindo as narinas arderem e o gosto de sal na boca. Aquele não poderia ser o além-vida, do contrário o seu corpo não estaria tão dolorosamente intacto.

A figura que se inclinava sobre ele também tinha um quê de surreal. Um homem com um rosto branco e polido como se esculpido em mármore de carrara e, se os olhos de Dokho não estivessem enganando-o, tinha longos cabelos rebeldes num tom que beirava o oliva. Não estranharia se descobrisse que não era humano também.

"Quem é você?".

"Enfim acordou".

"Eu perguntei quem é você!". Dokho disse, erguendo o corpo o mais rápido que pode, colocando-se de pé em um salto. Suas pernas vacilaram, mas ele não deu um passo para trás.

"Selvagem, hmm? O que mais pode se esperar de um Tigre?". O estranho levantou-se também. Era imponente e um bocado mais alto que Dokho. Deu um sorriso sarcástico e prosseguiu. "Shion de Áries, Cavaleiro de Athena, filho nobre de Lemúria. Agora, por favor, baixe esse punho, você está nos meus domínios".

O chinês saiu da postura de ataque, porém não relaxou. Não se submeteria a títulos que não fazia idéia do que significavam.

"Hu Long Dokho". Falou rispidamente. "Onde estamos?".

"Esta é a Ilha da Rainha da Morte".

O nome lhe causou calafrios. Era tudo muito suspeito, um quarto escavado na rocha, um homem que não parecia deste mundo falando em um mandarim perfeito.

Inimigo ou amigo? O rosto de Shion não dizia uma coisa nem outra.

"Que tipo de lugar é esse?".

"É o meu _Palácio_".

Dokho desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. A decoração das paredes era suntuosa. Havia uma mesa esculpida em um bloco inteiriço de granito sustentando uma bacia e uma jarra d'água. A caixa dourada com a figura da balança descansava em um canto.

Então nada daquilo era sonho. Um tanto pior.

"E você é meu convidado de honra". Shion completou com um meio sorriso enigmático. "Espero que fique à vontade, cavaleiro".

"Eu quero saber como esse pedaço de metal conseguiu me tirar do mar".

"Durante nosso jantar, senhor, todas as perguntas serão respondidas".

O estranho simplesmente se retirou, sem olhar para trás.

Dokho não voltou ao seu leito. Ficou observando abismado o teto de abóbada que era um vão livre invejável, uma verdadeira obra de arte arquitetônica. E parecia mesmo ter uma luz própria!

De repente, Dokho se lembrou de uma outra luz, a que vira no mar, instante antes daquela armadura de ouro se acoplar no seu corpo...

Procurou com os olhos a caixa dourada e a encontrou ali, como se fosse um cão silencioso guardando seu dono.

Sim, aquela luz na escuridão do mar viera da armadura que saíra daquela estranha caixa...

Acariciou a caixa, instintivamente, lhe agradecendo por sua vida. Sentiu, nesse instante, uma estranha vibração, como se fosse o KI, aquela mesma energia que conseguira emanar nos campos de arroz quando era só um menino, mas era agora uma energia mais pura, como se estivesse grandemente ampliada!

Soltou a caixa, espantado. O que significava tudo aquilo, afinal? Que estranhas inscrições eram aquelas na caixa?

De repente, servas silenciosas entraram, tirando-o momentaneamente das suas conjecturas. Prepararam-lhe um banho revigorante, cheio de sais e pétalas, e lhe deram o que vestir: um kimono negro, bordado em fios de ouro com um brasão, que ele não sabia identificar.

Tudo fantástico demais para ele!

Nem por um segundo, sentia-se seguro. Odiava não ter controle sobre qualquer situação que fosse. E aquela, sem sombra de dúvidas, era a mais bizarra situação que ele já vivera em toda sua vida!

**o0o**

Alguns tibetanos, os que conheciam a existência dos sobreviventes da Lemúria, não tinham permissão para participar dos cerimoniais do Êxodo, que aconteciam anualmente na Ilha da Morte, mas, durante esse ritual, trabalhavam como serviçais e ajudantes de ordens.

Reconheciam a grandiosidade espiritual daquela raça em extinção, e, justamente através deles, aprendiam a leitura de auras, a utilização da glândula pituitária para a evocação dos espíritos e também telepatia e telecinese.

Essas duas últimas disciplinas, porém, não eram aprendidas pelos monges a fundo, pois eram de domínio exclusivo dos antigos lemurianos. Ali, na Ilha da Morte, justamente na ocasião do Ritual do Êxodo, os lemurianos evocavam os seus poderes através de meditação e elevação cósmica.

Dokho não quis esperar a chegada do jantar. Logo que terminou seu banho, saiu do quarto para tentar entender que lugar era aquele. Caminhou com seu jeito corajoso, quase atrevido, sem esperar ordem para ir ou ficar.

Foi quando adentrou o enorme salão em forma de hexagrama onde o ritual havia sido começado.

Seis lemurianos ocupavam os vértices da sala e Shion, com uma longa capa púrpura cobrindo seu corpo, ocupava o meio do salão.

No teto, havia uma abóbada tão grande quanto a outra que Dokho vira em seu quarto, mas essa tinha um enorme buraco, por onde podia se ver as estrelas e um estranho faixo de luz que descia diretamente sobre o estranho cuja pele semelhava-se ao mármore polido.

Shion tirou a capa e a deixou cair no chão, exibindo seu corpo nu para a luz que o envolveu por completo. Os outros entoavam um canto que, para Dokho, era em uma língua totalmente estranha.

'Não são mesmo humanos'.

Não sentiu medo, mas fascínio. Aquele homem agora vibrava uma energia ainda mais poderosa do que sentira na armadura de ouro! Era como se aquele corpo perfeito entrasse em simbiose com a energia, também se tornando luz pura!

De repente, um grito se ouviu:

"Isso é um ultraje!".

Era um jovem lemuriano que elevava sua voz, por encontrar Shion ali, no hall do salão, observando o ritual.

Shion abriu os olhos e a luz desapareceu. Os outros lemurianos antigos estavam tão irritados com a presença de Dokho ali como o garoto, cujos olhos claros, de uma impressionante beleza, vibravam cheios de ira.

"Ele não tinha o direito de estar aqui!".

Shion se aproximou de Dokho sem se preocupar em esconder a nudez perfeita do seu corpo marmóreo. Os cabelos lhe caiam nos ombros como uma cascata selvagem. Tinha um sorriso quase divertido nos lábios...

"Pelo jeito, chinês, você vai mesmo tirar esse lugar da sua calma rotineira...".

"Eu não sei o que vocês estão fazendo, e nem me interessa. Somente quis entender que lugar é esse cravado no meio das rochas. Ninguém me avisou que eu deveria ficar confinado no quarto!".

Mas os anciões estavam tensos...

"Shion, ele deve ser punido. Nenhum humano, mesmo entre os nossos protetores do Tibete, jamais ousou interromper nosso ritual sagrado".

O garoto que estava ali se adiantou para opinar também.

Tinha a pele tão alva quanto Shion, cabelos negros como a asa da graúna e imensos olhos violeta, que brilhavam de ódio:

"A punição para isso deve ser a morte! Ele não tinha o direito de estar aqui!".

Shion riu.

"Ora, Iliak, contenha-se! Eu não vou condenar à morte um homem que a própria armadura sagrada de Libra se deu ao trabalho de salvar para jogar em nossa praia".

"Mas ele profanou...".

"Ele não profanou nada, porque o ritual ainda não havia atingido o nível cósmico necessário para começar. Além disso, temos doze dias antes da lua nova, para fazermos as evocações necessárias. Portanto, não vamos agir como um bando de incivilizados".

"Mas...".

"Iliak, contenha-se, ou será você que sofrerá um castigo".

Ouve um burburinho de conformação entre os presentes.

Shion se voltou para Dokho.

"Desculpe a exaltação do meu aprendiz. Ele de certo esqueceu as boas maneiras. Está com fome, eu presumo".

O chinês, tenso, assentiu com a cabeça. Shion sorria.

"Ótimo, eu também. O ritual poderá ser feito amanhã. Vamos esquecer um pouco essa estória de cosmos, e estrelas, e jantar como duas criaturas comuns. Você vai ver que a nossa comida é muito saborosa".

Shion bateu palmas e servas tibetanas adentraram, cobrindo sua nudez com uma túnica larga de seda bordada.

Dokho acompanhou o lemuriano, mas sentiu, enquanto caminhava, o olhar furioso do garoto chamado Iliak sobre ele.

**--**

O salão de jantar era ainda mais amplo e suntuoso do que os aposentos destinados a Dokho. O padrão decorativo das paredes naquele recinto lembrava um emaranhado de videiras.

A enorme mesa estava posta apenas para dois convidados, o que dava a entender que aquela área do _Palácio _também era uma dependência exclusiva de Shion. Pelo visto ser o líder daqueles gatos-pingados era um posto digno de grande honra.

O lemuriano acomodou-se na cabeceira e indicou a cadeira ao lado para Dokho, que se prontificou a sentar o mais rápido que pode. Estava faminto. O que aquela gente estranha comia? Não importava, desde pequeno fora ensinado a alimentar-se do que seu anfitrião oferecesse.

Shion bateu palmas e criados tibetanos adentraram com baixelas e jarras de prata carregadas de iguarias. Dispuseram uma grande variedade de pratos sobre a mesa, e foram dispensados.

Dentre os alimentos servidos, Dokho reconheceu apenas um peixe assado. Mesmo assim, era incrível como tudo parecia apetitoso.

"Vamos, faça as honras".

Havia cozidos, bolos, caldos fumegantes, não sabia por onde começar. Arrumou um pouco de cada coisa no prato decorado e aguardou que o outro se servisse e indicasse quando poderiam começar a comer.

"Ordenei que os criados se retirassem para que tivéssemos mais privacidade".

"Esse seu povo realmente sabe cozinhar". O chinês disse, entre uma garfada e outra. "Eu não sei o que é, mas está ótimo".

"O meu povo sabe muitas coisas". Shion falou, levando uma pequena porção de comida à boca de um modo bastante refinado, enquanto Dokho atacava tudo o que via, já ignorando as cerimônias.

"Pois bem, se é assim, fale mais sobre a tal armadura".

"Você _realmente_ não sabe nada sobre ela ou Athena?".

"Acha que estou perguntando para puxar assunto?".

"Presumo que não". O lemuriano disse sem conseguir esconder um sorriso ante a audácia do chinês.

"Então...".

Dokho gesticulou para que Shion prosseguisse.

"Tudo começa pelo cosmos. A centelha de energia contida em todo o ser vivo. A energia que nos torna parte do universo. Eu posso sentir em você o cosmos especial que o une às estrelas, Dokho".

Shion estava falando do seu fenômeno, o seu milagre.

"O ki... você também tem um ki diferente...".

"Sim, não importa o nome, ki ou cosmos, o fato é que apenas com esse poder diferenciado, essa capacidade de manipular a energia, um homem pode vestir uma armadura sagrada. Como a armadura de Libra".

"Libra, a balança?".

"Sim, cada armadura representa uma constelação. No caso, a constelação de Libra, da elíptica solar. Há mais de 80 armaduras conhecidas, forjadas pelo meu povo há milhares de anos, forjadas com metais raros e pó de estrelas. Não são proteções ordinárias, e sim, objetos sagrados, vivos e pulsantes. E mais, elas têm _vontade própria_. Se você está aqui para contar a história, dê graças à armadura que o escolheu, mesmo que você duvide...".

"Eu não tenho como duvidar. Eu _vi_". Dokho levantou as sobrancelhas. "A não ser que este seja o delírio mais longo que eu já tive".

"Pois bem, os cavaleiros, isto é, os homens que usam estas armaduras são soldados, guardiões da Deusa Athena. O nosso dever é proteger a encarnação da Deusa e, com isso, garantir a ordem no mundo".

"Espere, você não está querendo dizer que eu também...?".

"Sim". Shion completou como se lesse a sua mente. "Você agora é um cavaleiro eleito, do mais alto patamar da milícia de Athena. É uma grande honra".

"Escute aqui, eu não posso lutar por uma suposta Deusa ocidental que até ontem eu nem sabia que existia. Isso é loucura".

"Entendo que é um tanto súbito para você. Mas se a armadura o escolheu, nada posso fazer a respeito a não ser encaminhá-lo a meus superiores para mais instruções e treinamento". Shion sacudiu os ombros. "Você pode renegar o posto de Cavaleiro de Libra, se quiser, é uma escolha sua".

"Se é assim eu renego". Dokho disse, batendo o punho enfaticamente sobre a mesa.

Shion não ficou nada satisfeito com aquela resposta. Franziu a testa, pensou por alguns segundos e retrucou, com uma voz pausada e fria.

"Dentro de duas semanas estaremos finalizando os nossos rituais e poderemos levá-lo de volta ao continente. Mas eu gostaria que você pensasse mais um pouco a respeito, Hu Long Dokho. Afinal você deve ter percebido que tem uma _dívida_ para com Athena".

Dokho não tinha pensado nisso antes. Sentiu os braços estremecerem de raiva. Ele estava preso pela honra. Se devia a sua vida à armadura e ao homem que o abrigara e dera de comer, devia à tal Deusa.

"Está certo". O chinês disse, caindo em si, porém ainda furioso com a imposição que lhe era feita. "Eu vou reconsiderar".

O lemuriano fez um ar vitorioso.

"Ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro é uma boa coisa. Somos honrados com todos os privilégios do Santuário. Falando em privilégios, tome mais um pouco de vinho". Shion disse enquanto vertia mais um pouco da bebida na taça de Dokho. "Que tal lhe pareceu o gosto?".

"Um pouco amargo, mas com um fundo adocicado. É bom".

"É feito com amlak. Esse é especial, receita secreta, tocado apenas por moças virgens".

"Oh...". Dokho quase engasgou com o vinho. Havia algo mais por detrás daquela frase insinuante.

"Aliás, se você desejar companhia essa noite, posso arranjar uma virgem tibetana ou uma mulher de meu povo que não esteja participando de algum ritual proibitivo...".

"Não é necessário". O chinês disse rispidamente.

"Perdão. Está cumprindo votos de castidade?".

"Não, eu...".

Havia um bom tempo que Dokho estava fora da vida monástica, mas a idéia de deitar-se com uma mulher naquelas circunstâncias ainda o deixava arredio.

"Prefere rapazes?".

Sentiu vontade de esmurrar o lemuriano por aquela pergunta, mas resolveu manter a compostura.

"Realmente não é necessário".

"Está bem, mas se mudar de idéia me fale... prometo escolher a sua companhia a dedo".

**o0o**

Nos próximos dias, Shion evitou um confronto direto com Dokho. Deixou-o a vontade para caminhar pela ilha e satisfazer sua curiosidade. Na verdade, após um breve período de tempo que o chinês usara para recuperar as forças que gastara no hercúleo esforço de se salvar diante do ataque do cíclope ao navio onde estava, ele já se sentia irrequieto.

Era o tipo de homem que odiava ficar sem fazer nada.

Logo arrumou um jeito de ocupar-se: enfiou-se numa equipe de amáveis tibetanos que estavam construindo, ali na ilha, um templo, cuja arquitetura era bem semelhante às construções que ele já vira na China, só que aquela obra, por sua vez, era estranha por um pequeno, mas fundamental detalhe: não havia portas. Imensas torres estavam sendo construídas no templo, mas sem uma única porta. Janelas altas, mas... Como seria possível chegar até ali, se não havia passagem alguma anão ser janelas impossíveis de serem alcançadas?

Palácios encravados em rochas... Templos sem portas...

Definitivamente, aquele lugar era povoado por lunáticos!

Deusa... Cavaleiros... Armaduras que respiravam...O que mais iriam agora inventar?

"Não é invenção...".

Dokho levou um susto, quando escutou a voz de Shion próxima a si. Chegou a corar. Havia percebido uma energia familiar o tempo todo em que estivera trabalhando... Então era o homem de cabelos cor de oliva...

Shion o observava... Há dias... Sim, havia sentido o ar carregado de uma estranha eletricidade. Havia sido espionado.

"Você leu meus pensamentos!".

Shion deu um sorriso complacente...

Olhava com cobiça para a tatuagem encharcada de suor nas costas largas, a musculatura perfeita do chinês, porém, era a real obra de arte ali, e não o felino tatuado.

"De fato. Você deve manter o pensamento em alerta e elevar o seu cosmo, para que um lemuriano não consiga ler seu pensamento. Mesmo assim, nós conseguimos pelas cores das auras, perceber muitas coisas...".

"Como o quê, por exemplo?".

A pergunta foi para o lemuriano uma verdadeira tentação. Há dias vinha mesmo observando o chinês e a percepção de sua libido forte e sensual era, para ele, um sensitivo lemuriano de algo grau, tão palpável como o muro do templo que se erguia ali próximo aos dois.

Desconversou...

"Muitas coisas... Chega de trabalho por hoje, venha, vamos nos refrescar um pouco. O calor desta ilha é insuportável até mesmo para mim, às vezes. Durante o banho, poderemos conversar melhor".

Dokho corou ainda mais.

"Banho? Está me dizendo que vamos tomar banho juntos?".

"O banho coletivo, um costume greco-romano, e também oriental, foi culturalmente assimilado pelo meu povo. É muito comum os lideres e convidados resolverem assuntos importantes e banais durante o banho".

Dokho assentiu com a cabeça. Verdade. Era normal seus antigos mestres e seus amigos se jogaram na água quente por horas, rindo e falando como um bando de crianças arruaceiras. Por que estava tão incomodado com o convite?

Caminhou em silêncio ao lado de Shion. Entraram no palácio encravado nas rochas polidas...

**oOo**

Shion estava mais perturbado do que queria admitir. Não se simpatizava com chineses. Era um fato. Outro fato é que aquele estranho, mesmo tendo sido agraciado pelo Destino com uma armadura de ouro, era bronco, um grosseirão de primeira linha.

Jamais seria digno sequer de se sentar entre nobres, por Zeus, como poderia então se apresentar perante uma Deusa?

Mas havia entre os oráculos lemurianos e gregos presságios de que Hades se ergueria contra Atena!

A guerra era iminente!

Por isso, Dokho deveria ser um guerreiro nato, ou a armadura não o teria escolhido! Mesmo assim, ele, Shion, se perguntava se ela não teria sido uma má escolha.

A grande sala de banho havia sido construída nos moldes romanos. A piscina ocupava todo o salão e era feita com uma fonte natural de água aquecida e sulfurada, que brotava das rochas.

Um cheiro de rosa e almíscar impregnava o ar.

Dokho percebeu pétalas de várias flores na água.

Sem jeito a principio, mas depois com gestos decididos, Dokho nem esperou o anfitrião. Despiu sua túnica e submergiu na água com um estrondoso mergulho.

A visão do corpo nu submergindo e depois nadando como um tubarão majestoso, fez Shion sentir uma inesperada excitação.

Chegou a praguejar baixinho. Entrou rapidamente na água para ocultar o falo ereto e somente depois disso é que se livrou da própria túnica.

Mas por Carontes, o que era aquela situação ridícula?

Ele, Shion, era um homem vivido, exigente com suas companhias...

Como líder do seu povo, e do Santuário, podia ter as mulheres que bem entendesse, e também garotos. E não abria mão desse privilégio!

Era, na verdade, algo comum que os servos e valetes dos altos dirigentes do Santuário fossem iniciados sexualmente pelos seus mestres, como era o hábito da antiga Grécia.

Mas esses servos eram garotos feminis, imberbes e macios como donzelas! Não eram como o chinês bronco, forte, teimoso e rabugento como uma mula!

Como ele, Shion, podia estar sentindo aquela atração física tão avassaladora como o próprio fogo dos Deuses? Não era possível!

Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto de Eros...

Shion estava quase mau humorado. E sua situação ficou ainda pior quando Dokho emergiu, exibindo o corpo molhando e perfeito que daria inveja ao próprio Adonis!

A verdade atingiu Shion como se fosse um dos raios de Zeus: ele queria aquele corpo para si! Queria domar aquele tigre furioso, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em sua vida!

Sabia que seria violentamente rechaçado se insinuasse algo. Estava escrito naqueles olhos escuros.

Shion sorriu mansa e perigosamente. Um brilho de desafio bailava nas suas íris vítreas. A caça era vigorosa e virgem. Um homem que jamais se deixara tocar por outro. Isso tornava o uma presa ainda mais saborosa...

O pensamento impuro fez Shion soltar um gemido baixo. Dokho olhou para o outro desconfiado...

"O que foi?".

Shion teve que usar mão de toda a sua habilidade telepática para não deixar Dokho perceber a natureza mundana do seu cosmo. Sorriu...

"Nada eu... Apenas estranhei a água, achei que estivesse mais quente".

"Oras, mas está quente!".

Shion teve vontade de rir. Sim, estava fervendo, mas o motivo era bem outro do que a fonte natural de água quente...

Conversaram por algum tempo. Falaram da Deusa, do Santuário, dos costumes. As perguntas de Dokho se sucediam e Shion fazia o possível e o impossível para não se deixar trair, mas não estava disposto a passar a noite bancando o bom moço...

A certa altura, bateu palmas. Uma belíssima lemuriana apareceu. Suas vestes eram diáfanas e estava praticamente nua. Dokho ficou visivelmente surpreso.

A mulher entrou na água e se aproximou dos dois...

"O que...".

Shion sorria. Os olhos claros brilhavam um fogo assustador...

"Ela é meu presente para você".

"Eu não...".

Shion tocou a moça, provocativamente. Acariciou os seios macios, mas nem nesse instante, desviava os olhos dos de Dokho...

"Ora, Dokho, recusar seria uma ofensa grave... Você deve compartilhar minha serva comigo, para provar que é amigo meu e do meu povo. É o nosso costume".

O chinês aproximou-se do par, cautelosamente. "Se é assim...".

A mulher o encorajou com um riso sereno e pousou as mãos sobre os seus ombros largos, acariciando os músculos de seu trapézio com os polegares. Dokho envolveu a cintura fina de modo um tanto desajeitado.

"Beije-o na boca, Soma". Shion ordenou, sussurrante, enquanto massageava a cabeleira loira da serva, que prontamente obedeceu, colando os lábios nos do chinês.

O lemuriano ficou satisfeito ao ver o quanto o outro homem estava excitado, o modo faminto com que atacava a mulher. Sua hesitação não durara nem um minuto. Aquela brincadeira ia ser muito, muito divertida.

"Isso... nosso convidado não se contenta com pouco".

Shion deliciou-se com a visão do beijo feroz, com a expressão do rosto torturado de Dokho. Ele deveria ter ficado muito tempo no mar abstinente para estar reagindo daquela maneira, exatamente como um náufrago.

Mais alto que os dois, e colado às costas da mulher, Shion via com clareza o movimento erótico das bocas, de relance, as línguas úmidas se enroscando indecentemente. Beijou o pescoço da serva, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos um único instante do maldito chinês.

Ele era exatamente como Shion imaginara, quente, intenso, quase agressivo. Os gemidos soprados na garganta da mulher lhe pareceram simplesmente adoráveis, como um grande felino ronronando. Queria ser ele a provocar aqueles sons...

Inquietou-se. Seu próprio desejo estava às alturas, tenso, agoniado, e ele bem sabia que, embora apreciasse o corpo feminino, era o daquele tigre que o estava atiçando. O inesperado desejo por Dokho o inebriava, mas o incomodava também. Normalmente, eram as fêmeas as donas da sua cobiça sexual. Também garotos imberbes e passivos, desde que muito belos e tenros, poderiam, ocasionalmente, ganhar suas atenções...

Mas aquilo... Aquele desejo intenso por um corpo masculino tão forte quanto o dele próprio era lhe um sentimento no mínimo... Inquietante.

Como seria...!

Sentir os lábios de Dokho nos seus...

Tocar o tórax teso e duro como as rochas daquela ilha...

Domar o corpo daquele potranco... Ouvir Dokho gritar de agonia enquanto o possuía... Ou então... Fazer aquele vigor todo explodir dentro da sua própria carne, rasgando e machucando...

Shion gemeu de puro desejo.

Encostou-se mais em Soma e se friccionou, tentando desesperadamente voltar sua libido para ela, mas sabia que todo o seu corpo queria a proximidade com Dokho, e mais ninguém! Tão próximo estava que podia sentir o perfume do outro homem, o cheiro de mato e almíscar lhe impregnava as narinas, o fazendo fremir de pura excitação.

Os dois homens se friccionavam na mulher num bailado quase violento. Os corpos se misturavam no dela, enquanto ela gemia e arfava se entregando em uma dança ondulante de pura perdição...

Shion se inclinou para o lado, enquanto Dokho puxou a mulher para fora da água e ali mesmo, no deck da grande piscina, começou uma fornicação selvagem e deliciosa.

Shion sentiu naquele instante como se mil demônios o tentassem!

Pelos Deuses, como queria aquele homem! O que estava acontecendo? Que maldição era aquela? Como podia imaginar-se com aquele macho copulando e sendo copulado?

Raiva de si próprio e desejo se mesclavam numa emaranhado de emoções conflitantes. Era terrível para o orgulhoso Shion se pegar numa situação onde um homem que não queria seus favores despertasse sua libido!

Shion não conseguiu se conter mais...

Aproveitando o estado de total êxtase do chinês, aproximou-se de novo e, com o pretexto de querer também saborear o corpo da moça, tocou as costas do outro, o pescoço e os fartos cabelos, em caricias cada vez mais ousadas...

Os dois procuraram o rosto da mulher... Enquanto Dokho copulava com ela e lhe dava beijos deliciosos, Shion também a beijava nos seios, no pescoço e nos lábios... E gemia baixo, rouco, como se estivesse com febre.

Os gemidos de Shion eram de puro desejo por Dokho: um ronronado perigoso de um gato sedento. A certa altura, os corpos dos três se entrelaçaram num emaranhado erótico e libidinoso.

Dokho, possuindo Soma, estava atingindo o seu clímax, inebriado de prazer.

Shion podia sentir aquele hálito perfumado e quente de encontro a sua boca... Céus, estava quase gozando só por causa daquela proximidade com o maldito chinês!

Sem pensar no que fazia, e sem medir conseqüências, deixou que sua língua roçasse de leve a boca de Dokho, bem na hora em que o outro gozava...

Dokho sentiu como se mil agulhas de êxtase perfurasse o seu corpo em choques deliciosos.

Confusão. Magoa. Revolta. Constrangimento e Vergonha. Tudo isso junto!

O perfume de Shion era tão bom quanto o da fêmea...

No instante em que atingia o ápice de um prazer desmesurado, o seu corpo fremiu com a língua do outro roçando levemente nos seus lábios...

E seu prazer aumentou exponencialmente enquanto ele gozava!

Fôra um toque tão fugaz e rápido, que Dokho, perturbado, não soube definir se fôra proposital ou resultado de um acidente devido a proximidade dos corpos que se tocavam...

O chinês afastou-se: a respiração ofegante, o coração saindo pela boca, o rosto vermelho devido a explosão de prazer e ao seu constrangimento.

Foram os anos de treinamento que impediram Shion de ir atrás do chinês para buscar novos toques. Era essa a sua vontade, mesmo sabendo que o resultado seria uma luta feroz entre eles... Oh, queria gozar só de imaginar aquela luta... Um dos dois dominando e o outro sendo dominado.

Todavia, a diplomacia e a ironia de Shion falaram mais alto. Ele espreguiçou-se ao lado de Soma, fingindo que nem percebera o toque que havia feito em Dokho, embora, por dentro, todo o seu corpo pedisse pelo outro.

Seu sorriso falso de inocência e candura foi tal que Dokho, constrangido, conteve seu instinto de protestar. Não... Ele estava imaginando coisas... O lemuriano... Não. Não o tocaria de propósito...

Mas os toques de Shion ainda estavam nos seus lábios, nas suas costas... Sim, o homem de cabelos oliva o tocara enquanto ele estava com a mulher... Com demasiada insistência... Ou era ele próprio quem estava imaginando aquilo?

Estava envergonhado por ter permitido aquela proximidade e a aceitado bem demais, quase gostando... Gostando? Dokho se afastou da piscina, exibindo por momentos sua nudez perfeita e atordoante antes de se meter num robe que estava ali a espera dele.

Shion engoliu sua agonia. Sabia que era ele o responsável pelas emoções indefinidas que via no rosto do seu convidado... O chinês estava entre a fúria e vergonha...

"Espere, a noite ainda mal começou...".

Dokho olhava com raiva para o homem a sua frente. O corpo lemuriano, forte e longilineo, parecia ser feito de pura porcelana. Os cabelos revoltos pareciam seda de tão... Macios...

Belo demais para um homem!

Respirou fundo, irritado. Não. Não queria mais ficar ali.

Sem dizer nada ou se explicar, simplesmente virou-se e saiu para seus aposentos, deixando seu anfitrião e a mulher sozinhos na luxuosa sala de banho.

**Continua...

* * *

**Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões... _**Submit Reviews - Go! **_

Beijos**  
Jade Toreador e Tanko **

**P.S.: **_A continuação desta fic depende dos comentários recebidos. Então, se você tem interesse em mais um capítulo, comente este. _


End file.
